Tin's Labyrinth
by sumikokomiko
Summary: Take one part Tin Man and one part Labyrinth and this is what you might get. Cain has had a very trying day, and poor Glitch is, well, glitching worse then usual. some words cannot be taken back and now its up to Cain to rescue Glitch.
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't meant to say it but never the less he had and some words simply cannot be taken back. It had been a very long day to start with, the reorganization of the OZ after the hell the sorceress had put it through was a long an annoying process. Cain had started his day with his regular cup of coffee intent on helping his son recruit new officers to help police the realms, things had not gone as planned. Then again when did they ever?

First the newly rethroned Queen had burst in to his room demanding to know what nonsense he had put in her daughters head and why she looked more to him then her own father. After making the connection she meant DG and not Az, Cain shrugged, which only made the purple eyed queen more annoyed, and mumbled something about absentee parenting and the possibly she needed to spend time getting to know her daughter better. If eyes could kill Cain would be very dead and bleeding out on the floor, instead she just spun around and left, partly because she knew he was right and that he wasn't going to allow her to use him as a vent for her frustrations.

Peeking over the covers Glitch hazarded a glance around the room.

'Don't worry sweetheart she was so focused on me she didn't even see you were still sleeping'

Cain didn't need to look up from his coffee to know the relief on the poor head cases face. Their relationship was still hush-hush for now and this was not the time for it to get out.

'Cain do we really need to be lying to everyone? I feel… bad about it'

Glitch was still trying to detangle himself from the covers, which were not obliging him. Glaring at them he finally tossed then aside and slide off the bed, he wore only the Tin man's faded white shirt his bare feet hardly making a sound as he came up behind Cain's seated form and circled his arms around him.

"Look darling, she's stressed enough with putting the OZ back together, we all are. Let sleeping dogs lie for now ok"

He leaned back to look into the confused brown eyes above him, reaching up with his free hand Cain gently placed his calloused palm the other mans nape and slowly pulled him down for a deep, lingering kiss. For a second Glitch resisted part of his brain that still worked seeing that he was being distracted, then the reset button fired and all he felt was Cain tongue asking for entrance.

Satisfied he distracted the head case Cain ended the kiss and stood up, poor glitch was still foggy eyed, which made Cain chuckle. If only he did have things to do today….

'I'll see you later tonight sweetheart' donning his hat Cain exited the room, Glitch still flushed and grinning like a fool.

That was the only part of his day that went even partially well. In the long downward spiral Cain had to deal with green recruits thinking that the life of a Tin Man was a glorious, well paid position in which just for joining they'd be heroes. It was his job to inform them otherwise and make it stick, so much for glory. After that it had been long hours with the represenitives from the neighboring regions and trying to get every to every to reopen trade and cease firing at each other. Why he had to be there Cain was not clear, but the Queen had insisted and he suspected that it was part of her plan to punish him for subverting her daughter and laying claim on her old advisor. Either way when he was finally free Cain had a massive headache and very little grasp on his temper.

Knock, Knock

not that Cain needed to knock on his own chamber door, but since Glitch had a habit of staying in his room he didn't want to startle the other man. There was no answer. Grasping the handle Cain was further unamused to find the door locked, this day just didn't want to end. A muffled crash on the other side of the door made him frown in worry.

'Open up the door head case!'

Cain was now pounding on the door, what was Glitch doing in there that there were things breaking? After a long pause the door did finally crack open, and a brown eye looked out at Cain.

'Hello! Do I know you?'

'For the love of—Yes Glitch, yes you do know me. Now open the door'

Not giving glitch a chance to refuse Cain muscled open the door and slipped inside, firmly closing it behind him. Which was good thing, because seeing the state of the room and its other occupant, Cain almost turned around and walked back out? Glitch was sprawled on the floor from Cain forcing the door open, and he was in a dress. The room looked like it had seen better times; Glitch must have shoved everything in the place from the rug, desk, lamp tables, and bed against the wall and piled on top of that what he couldn't push, but back to Glitch.

Still on the floor glitch was playing with the hem of his long ball gown length blue ruffled dress, Looking up at Cain it was clear to see he had no idea what he had done or why. Cocking an eyebrow Cain sighed, he really didn't want to baby-sit the head case but it wasn't like there was anyone else. It just wasn't fair some days, yes he loved Glitch, loved being with him, sharing time with him, but some times he forgot just how much work he had to put into this relationship. The reset button must have clicked because Glitch was now back on his feet.

"Oh Cain thank goodness you're back! I had this sudden urge to do some dancing ad the next thing I knew everything in the room was moved and I was wearing this. Well best not to put it to waste, care to dance?"

Any other time Cain would have loved this, well minus the dress part, but today had just been too much. Turning on his heel Cain stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door leaving Glitch more confused then when he started

'Take that off and fix the room, I'm taking a bath'

Half an hour later Cain was still stewing about unfair life was, life was cruel to make him fall in love with someone that needed such attention. He was a grown man now and wanted to have a relationship that was on equal footing, but life wasn't fair and…. Sighing Cain got out of the tub, water tickled of his body as he searched for a towel to dry off the rest of himself.

The room was put back together, mostly, the closet was still open and things were threatening to escape, the desk was in the opposite corner and the lamps were on the wrong tables but the rug was back in the middle of the floor. However that was a secondary observation to the gun that was pointed at him.

"Who are you and what are doing in this room!" Glitch demanded still wearing the pretty white dress.

Drawing in a very deep breath, Cain eyed the zipper head flatly. This was getting tiring very fast

"Glitch it's me, Cain. We share this room, now give me the gun"

Glitch seemed to turn that idea over in his mind, seeing if it made any sense to him. Cain didn't wait to find out if it did, he stepped in and quickly disarming Glitch and holding the mildly struggling man to him. Somewhere along the line the towel slipped. The reset button hit

"Oh Cain! What? Did I do something bad? People have been looking at me all day like that, telling me I keep forgetting their names, which is silly I wouldn't do…. Say why you are naked?"

The Look on Cain's face spoke volumes and Glitch spied the gun that Cain was holding away from his reach.

"Did I?..." Tears well up and Glitch struggled away from him, throwing himself on the bed and hiding himself and his tears under the covers

Grunting Cain secured the gun back in it holster, pulling clothes from the closet first Cain ignored the huddled form on the bed, he almost got the doors to close but one was being stubborn and stayed partly open. Rolling his eyes Cain fought the urge to kick it and turned away towards the bed. If Glitch had been acting like this all day no wonder the queen was on edge too.

It was very clear Glitch had been crying, his eyes were puffy and his nose was still running, he was also asleep thank Ozma for small favors. Climbing into bed Cain did his best not to wake up the sleeper, pulling the covers over them both Cain dosed the light. Closing his eyes he was so close to falling asleep when Glitch woke up. Balling like a baby, gritting his teeth Cain tried not to say the words. He knew that as soon as he said them it would be a mistake, it had just been a long taxing day but oh how he wanted to… instead he sat up and cradled Glitch to him rocking him back and forth whispering nonsensical words in his ears to clam him down, finally glitch had cried himself out and fell back a sleep, no longer demanding to know why he was crying and who Cain was and why he was holding him, he was still crying a little but no longer conscious. Sighing with relief Cain, slide out of the bed, shaking his head his stomach rumbled. Food yes food would help him get back to sleep, heading for the hallway Cain paused to look back at Glitch and the words slipped out

'"I wish the munchkins would come and take you away...right now."

Shaking his head Cain went to raid the kitchen pantry, not noticing that Glitches small sobs had ceased or that the lump under the blankets was gone. High above in it glass enclosure the brain that was Ambrose gurgled and started to glow, but there was no one there to see it so it went completely unnoticed and unremarked upon.

Word count: 1748

Title: Tin's labyrinth 1/?

Rating: pg15 for two guys sharing a kiss and sleeping in the same bed

Summary: (Totally the lj user"citrusyfun" fault for this.) Cain has a more stressful day the usual and Glitch is acting more 'glitchy' then ever.

Warnings: My first fan fic so please be giving me feedback, am strangely nervous about putting this up... I have no idea how many parts this will end up being

Words: 1748


	2. Chapter 2

Tin labyrinth part 2

Shirtless Cain made his way down to the kitchen, it was late and there was no one to ask him the questions he didn't want to be answering. A flash of light made him pause by one of the huge stone windows, when had it started to rain? The pitter patter of rain hard against the glass made Cain nervous but he could out his finger on why. Frowning his continued on with his quest for a midnight snack, Glitch still on his mind he wondered if the scatter minded man had skipped another meal so he grabbed extra in case Glitch had woken up.

knock, knock

Yes, it was his door but better safe then sorry. There was nothing but silence from the other side, both men were relatively light sleepers and Cain was sudden gripped with an unreasonable sense of foreboding. Turning the knob, balancing the food with his other hand, Cain shoved the door open and padded into the room, depositing his selection on the nearest table. Something was off, the room was to quiet, the flashes of lightening played tricks on the furniture but there was no lightening.

"Glitch?"

Nothing. Moving closer Cain called the other mans name again, silence was still the only thing that responded to him. Reaching up a shaking hand, Cain hesitated for just moment, biting his lip then ripped the think covers back. The bed was empty. Lightening flashed and the whispers of laughter echoed around the room and thunder boomed outside the place

"Glitch!"

Cain whipped around, was the zipper head playing games with him? Each time the Tin Man turned to catch things at the edge of his vision nothing was there but he knew he was no longer alone in the room, scraping again the window called his attention away from what ever else was in the room. Was that an owl?

The window fell open, wind a rain making Cain raise an arm to protect his face. When finally he lowered it, the wind had died down and only the faint rumblings of thunder now echoed in the background. Standing before him was Glitch, no there was no way this immaculately dressed, hair combed to perfect, not a stitch out of place was Glitch, but damn if it didn't look like him, Ambrose? But Ambrose, for all intents and purposes was a brain in a box, high in one of the towers! Glaring at the intruder Cain wanted to be able to snarl, instead he had to fight the urge to plead.

"Where's Glitch? Please I want him back!"

'What's said is said'

"But, I didn't mean it!"

'Oh really? You know very well where he is and really now why would you want such an absent minded fool back? Forget about him, he's gone'

"I can't, please give him back!"

Cain's eye slide side ways, his gun was just to the left on the table where he had left it after wrestling it away from Glitch early. If he could get that then made he could put an end to hearing this drivel get his friend back.

'Here, I've brought you gift.' Ambrose lifted a hand and a fist sized crystal appeared, moving his hands serpentine he played with the crystal, back and forth, hand to hand. Cain found he could help but watch in fascination.

'It's everything you've ever wanted, your wife back, watching your son grow up without the long coats. Or could it be you don't want those and want a certain someone that can remember what happened to him the day before? I could be everything you've dreamed of'

His gut clenched, was it temptation or repulsion he wasn't sure but the smooth way Ambrose spoke put Cain somewhere between at ease and sick to his stomach. Yes he'd like to go back with Andorra, see his son grow up. He'd also like to be in a relationship that was equal without having to watch over his partner and make sure he didn't hurt himself. Cain shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts

"I'm sorry really. I don't know how you think you can offer me those things or how you're even here for that matter. But I just want Glitch back."

Ambrose's eyes flashed dangerously and the crystal that had moved to fluidly morphed into a hissing snake. Throwing the spitting serpent at Cain who duck, Ambrose sneered at him

'Don't defy me Cain. You're no match for me.' The snake fell to the ground, illusions it was only a scarf! Whatever else was in the room started laughing again but as soon as he looked there was nothing there again.

"Enough! Give me back Glitch!"

Ambrose rolled his eyes; turning towards the window he lifted his hand. Beyond the stone portal there was no longer the panoramic view of the OZ, instead a dusty version of what resembled the maze back in Fen Aqua beyond it a huge castle that looked a bit like the queens summer home. Using the temporary distraction Cain lunged for his side arm, s grabbing his hat and shirt at the same time.

'He's there. In my castle, do you still want to look for him?'

Pushing past Ambrose, Cain stepped up to grip the sill, it was far and huge. Looking back to the snotty man, Cain saw he was no longer in his room but on the dusty plain just out side the maze. Could he really find the way? At Fen Aqua they'd had DG to lead them, this time he'd be on his own.

'Turn back Cain, while you still can. My offer still stands, and its further then you think and time is short.'

"Doesn't look to hard…" Cain bluffed. Oh might sound confident but there was no time for doubts.

'What a pity, you have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth. If you don't I'm keeping Glitch and I'll turn him into a munchkin! What pity…'

Ambrose faded away, shaking his head, the sardonic sneer never once leaving his face.

About that annoying prick left, Cain thought acidly. How that hell was Ambrose even here? And why munchkins? Pulling on his shirt, adjusting his holster and hat Cain, set aside questions that he had no answers for and set out down towards the labyrinth. Once he caught up with Ambrose he'd get the answers and send him back to being a brain for good.

Word count 1082


	3. Chapter 3

Great, fine, how hard could this really be, Cain looked out over the maze with mixed feelings. On one hand he was sure that he could do this and get glitch back, on the other he was still seriously annoyed and contemplating that this all being a dream and that if he closed his eyes he'd wake up in his bed his absent minded lover and everything would ok. Yet the chance that this was real and that he had thirteen hours to get to the castle was too great. Grunting Cain started down the hill, after pulling his hat into place firmly on his head.

The terrain was similar to the fields of the papay, dry, dusty and dead. Although the fields now, thanks to Dg's magic had started to make a recovery this place was certainly in need of her touch. Kicking up a small cloud as he descended Cain reached the bottom, and immediately pursed his lips in a sardonic grimace shaking his head. It was irony to be sure, and Cain coughed politely to alert the person in front of him whose back he was facing and was relieving himself in the small pool. The bedraggled, craggy faced munchkin almost spun around flashing Cain a full frontal, stopping just before and straightened himself out before squinting at Cain.

The munchkin came up to about Cain's sternum, which was bout average for a munchkin, he wore and odd assortment of mismatched, thread worn clothes. A loose puffy armed shirt under a vest, sturdy boots and a purse slung around his hips that sparkled when it peaked out from his shirt.

"Excuse he sir but I'm needing to find the entrance of this maze, I'd be much obliged if you could point out the door."

Grunting the little fellow waddled over to a metal spray can, dogging his steps Cain followed, hoping that he was being lead. He was annoyed to find that was not the case, instead he was distracted by the sounds of tiny gossamer wings and small little bugs that swarmed his face. Swatting them off Cain looked down at one that had fallen by his feet, an elf or more commonly a fairy was looking up at him with such a gentle look in her eyes that any other person would have been moved. Cain was not any other person, elves were a capricious lot not to be trusted, so he had no objections when the munchkin started chasing them down and spraying them with whatever was in the can. As they dropped he counted off

"57, 58,… what not going to raise a fuss and blather on about thinking fairies granted wish and were nice little things?"

"You obviously have a job and far be it from me to get in your way and say your horrible, now about..."

"I'm not horrible! I'm Hoggle!" the munchkin declared. It was clear he had a bit of a thing about his name and Cain did not press the point that he hadn't been calling him horrible.

"Right, now about the door into this labyrinth, do you know where it is?"

"Maybe. 59... 60!" Hoggle did little jump, still thrilled about his count and blatantly uninterested in supplying Cain with what he wanted to know.

"Well? Where is it? where's the door?" The irritation was creeping into his voice, and Cain attempted to calm himself. Demanding information was going to get him nowhere, and as an ex-tin man he had some, ok a lot of experience coaxing information out of people.

"Hmm? What door?"

"The door into the labyrinth! Am I asking you the wring question or something?"

"Well yea, you've got to ask things the right way to get answers here."

"Fine, how do I get into the labyrinth?" next recourse was to pull out his gun, palming the familiar weight of it at his side Cain waited to see if he'd done right?

"Ahh! Right there." Hoggle turned and gestured grandly behind him, a door that had not been there before, swung outward fog pouring out as the hinges creaked.

"Great, thanks for the help" eager to make up for lost time Cain stepped forward and into the labyrinth, not bothering answer Hoggle as ask him if him if really going in. of course he was going in, why else as for how and where the door was in the first place?

It was eerie inside, the stone walls must have been there for ages, moss grew and trees had started to over take the maze. It was nothing like Fen Aqua, even after years of neglect the entrance to Fen Aqua had been clear of debris and still looked absently cared for. Touching the wall Cain inspected the construction, concluding the area he was in now had been built after using most of the larger stones on the main area. Small stones piled in a loose formation, if he had a pick he could easily had knocked down a wall of two from the looks of it.

"Cozy isn't it?"

Cain's quick in take of breath was all that showed he had been surprised by Hoggle who no was laughing to himself. relaxing his arm from its automatic reach for his gun Cain eyed the pesky munchkin with ill concealed annoyance.

"Now would you go left or right?"

Swiveling his head to look both ways, the tin man shrugged. They both looked the same and there was no clues as to which was a better choice, he briefly lamented not studying it more closely when he had the hill advantage point.

"Well you're going to get real far" Hoggle scoffed

"Fine, which way would you go then?"

"who me?" the craggy faced man paused for a moment in consideration "I'd going either way."

Rolling his eyes, Cain's response was bitter

'That was really helpful now if you don't mind...' picking at random Cain turned to go

"You know what you're problem is? You take to many things for granted! Take this labyrinth for example. And even if you get to the center, how do you plan to get out? Huh? Didn't think about that did you?"

I plan to pull out my gun and make that stuck up prick Ambrose to tell me how to get out. He didn't say it out loud, but he wanted to. Maybe he did take things for granted, was that why his foolish slip had caused all of this?

"I'll be fine, thank you kindly for your help Hogwart"

Hoggle sputtered something about his name not being Hogwart and not blaming him for warning him, But Cain's back was to him and the Tin man kept walking. He had wasted enough time chatting with Boggle, Hogtie? Whatever, and there was still a maze to solve.

It stretched on as far as his eyes could see, no turns, twists, nothing. Just an endless path that continued on towards the horizon, the minutes stretched on and the normally cold headed able to continue on for long stretches without caring Tin man was starting to get worried. What if this was just a circle around the whole labyrinth? Kicking a wall Cain slumped down to his haunches, he needed a plan, a hint a clue. Something to get himself back on the right track and through this mess.

"Allo!" A tinny voice from no where addressed him. Eyes rolled in their sockets as he tried to find the source, it called to him again and Cain jumped. A small blue worm with a red scarf was sitting on one of the small rock protrusions.

"Did you get say hello to me?" his voice was full of doubt and really who could blame him. Cain had been almost everywhere in the realms and Animals were rare. One could find the normal variety of animals anywhere they looked, Animals on the other hand were scare and some breeds extinct to all knowledge.

"No, aw said 'allo! But that's close 'enough why don't cha come on in an meet the missus"

"I do thank you kindly for the offer, but I need to be getting through this labyrinth. You're… a Worm right? You wouldn't happen to know that way would you?"

"Who me? Nah just a Worm. Now why don't you come in an have a spot of tea with us?"

"Sorry but I've got to solve this puzzle, and there doesn't seem to be any turns, openings or anything"

"Sure there are! You just ain't looking right, why there's one right in front of you"

Frowning Cain stared at the wall opposite of him, it didn't look like an opening. In fact it looked like any other wall he'd passed so far, hard and rock and no way past.

"That's an opening" standing, he started to walk forward, not sure he believe the Animal.

"Sure is! You just got to look at it right. Go on, try it out"

Hands lifted in front of him Cain took slow cautious steps forward, sure that at any second he was going to walk right into the wall and the Worm was going to get a good laugh about. Closer, closer…..

"See there what did I tell ya."

"Huh." Impressed Cain couldn't think of a better answer then that to give. Grinning now he turn back to the Worm.

"Hey wait!" the Worm called

" yes?"

"if ya keep on this path ye'll be heading start for the place." The little Animal seemed quiet pleased with itself as if it had been trying to get someone to listen to him and while folks did they always missed the last part.

Cain's grinned turned into a smirk; it was about time things started to go his way. Sure he could try to navigate the path alone and meet the other munchkins and Animals that no doubt were somewhere in this maze but then he'd be passing over help. And he didn't want to be lectured again about taking things for granted. Shaking his head at the irony Cain nodded his head at the Worm and took off at a loupe down the path that was indicted. Unlike DG he didn't have this insane urge to take the long road in doing things, he want out of this little nightmare and to be back in bed reminded Glitch in several different ways who he was. Thoughts along that vein put an extra spring in his step and more conviction in his goal.

Word count-1775


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't much of a throne he reasoned as he fingered the hastily sanded wooded and bone chair. It was on the highest level of the room, the lowest being a round depression in the ground where Glitch was sitting still whimpering to himself, then the middle took of most of the room, this was where the motley assortment of munchkins were running rampant, and then his level from here Ambrose could look down over his minions and either scowl or laugh at their often violent antics towards each other.

Right now he was more interested in the old time piece that was hanging on the wall near a stone portcullis that looked out over the wide labyrinth. Time was ticking by slowly, slower then it seemed it ever had and Ambrose still remembered the feel of being just a brain in a jar. The endlessness of time that had stretched onward with no end in sight, the disembodied feeling of knowing where he was, yet not knowing.

tick tick

By the unnamed god, after all this time one would think he had learned that waiting was the easy part. Propping up his legs on one arm rest Ambrose leaned back against the other, long delicate finger drummed against his thigh tunelessly. Below his little minions were oblivious to his angst and carried on throw things, and each other, across the room, screaming gibberish and making a general racket. It didn't do much to sooth fraying nerves and Ambrose felt himself wander, reviewing the steps he had taken so far and trying to assure the little voice inside him that things were on track.

The defeat of the witch had happened well over half an annual ago, but no one had ever thought to make sure the witch was truly gone. They'd seen her melt, turning into black inky goo and with Az free there had been so many other things to concentrate one, the reuniting of the royal family, chasing down now renegade long coats, reestablishing the laws of the land from tens year ago. No one had made the connection that the brain that was Ambrose was directly under the landing where the witch had melted and that it could possibly seep through the floor and land in his tank.

Nothing instantaneous had happened, in fact such a small amount had gotten into the tank the water had dissolved it so fast there was not even any coloration difference. So small the change at first that the Seer Raw might have looked oddly at the Brain once or twice but shook himself that he was just being paranoid. But malignant magic has a way of sticking around, even if its not pure anymore it still has power.

Slowing the brain that identified itself as Ambrose gained more awareness, extra sensory he placed it as. First was sound, faint but he could hear the whispers of voices around him, sight after that, foggy and indistinct but slowly both became clearer. As the seasons changed Ambrose began to think he was hearing a smaller voice but he ignored it, he was too smart to be taken in by what could be the lingering sounds of the defeated witch after all. As another fort night passed Ambrose began pushing to see what his limits were, slowly he was able to 'walk' further and further away from his brain. At first it was just a ghostly impression, talk of hauntings did filter back to him which he laughed at such foolish folks, then with effort he was able to touch and be touched, late at night if people saw an extra Glitch wandering around they paid no mind.

Now to find people that would put him power, nothing big to start with just a place far enough way that he could consolidate his plans and take what was rightfully his. Carefully thinking had led him to Munchkin Country, after years of neglect the denizens had returned to a superstitious and primal way of life. They were easily impressed and were quick to exalt him and set him up in a dilapidated castle, they mutter something about a Thropp but he paid no mind as the place suited his needs and had enough of a start on a maze that he started them on turning it into a labyrinth as they first task to him.

However this exhausted what strength he had, and the ability to project himself became more of a task, sounds of the castle still reached him and if he'd had blood it would have boiled. That glitch, his body was in the castle still and enjoying himself, while Ambrose was left to languish in a jar in the high tower. It had not sat well, there had been no attempt to put him back into his body, in fact one had even thought about it! Instead that mistake, that accident had been happily finding his place in people's hearts, finding love. All things that should have been Ambrose's. Even with his new found abilities, Ambrose was stuck. Cain held sway over his body and until that body was in control of that glitch.

Even using that last of his reserves to make that mistake glitch more then usual Cain had been patient, understanding, tolerant of a person that had no place being there. So Ambrose had pushed hard, making the slip ups worse, more often if he could get people to want the old him back and Cain to want what he use to be he'd be able to win.

The chance to fix that had at last presented itself, the storm had come on suddenly, and the with lightening filling the air with energy Ambrose was quick to soak up what he could. It had been more then he expected and fate was favoring him as Cain uttered words that made it perfect to snatch that glitch and present Cain with a better alternative. How could things have gone so wrong?

It was completely perplexing how the Tin Man had turned him down, he was easily twice the man that mistake was, he looked the same, he could remember what happened five minutes ago. He was better in everyway, the little voice whispered as much to him. He had even thought to offer to return the man family, but to no avail. What was it that he was missing? It couldn't be that the glitch had something be didn't, Ambrose was the original he deserved that place in everyone heart. So he had proposed a challenge to Cain, there was no way the tin man could win and in his despair of losing that mistake Ambrose would be his consolation, there to comfort him, there.

Standing suddenly Ambrose, he would dwell no more on dark thoughts, instead it was time to amuse himself and his followers. As silly as it was Ambrose had found song and a bit of dance delighted and made the munchkins all the more eager to do the things he asked of them. Glitch was still whimpering, looking very much the lost damsel in distress, a bit of song might make that grating noise stop.

"You there!" Ambrose grabbed a munchkin at random "you remind me of babe."

"what babe?"

"the babe with power." He grinned it was all to easy to pull them in , and now that were answering in time with the beat he had set

'what power' yelled lout out one

'power of voodoo'

'who do?' yelled another

'you do.'

'do what?' a different one again

'Remind me of the babe!' and Ambrose threw the munchkin up in the air completely disregarding how it was going to descend once gravity had taken back over. At this point Glitch had taken notice, a small smile threaten to turn up the previously frowning lips.

Oh this was all wrong, all wrong indeed. What was exactly wrong Glitch couldn't quiet place but he knew for sure something was very wrong. Like the fact he was crying and couldn't seem to stop, that was wrong because he was sure that when ever he had dissolved into tears before that someone had wiped them away and cuddled him assuring him that everything was going to be ok. He was also sure he was not in any room in the queen's place, for one it was to loud and he was sure that peace talks with the Munchkin Landers had yet to be completed so there should be any at the castle. Yet here they were making a mess and a ruckus.

And he was still in a dress, it was a pretty dress to be honest, the white was a bit dust stained now but the fitted bodice, flowing skirts and simple braided cord belt was very flattering. How he had come into it was still unknown, as had much of the day been, he had started out fine, then large spaces of blank had frozen him and once shaking off the feeling he had been disoriented and the people around him unfamiliarly familiar. Once or twice a day was perfectly normal and Glitch knowing he had only half a brain expected that, but today it had been every thirty minutes or so it seemed.

The filtering of music made Glitch look up, so lost in self contemplation he hadn't noticed much but what was right near him, so seeing him self starting to sing was surprising. Wait no that wasn't him, he was wearing a dress, the him that was not him was wearing embarrassingly tight grayish pants, a puffy sleeved white blouse with a low cut vest. There was a lot of chest showing, perfectly coiffed hair and the him that wasn't him had such a neat, well polished, and almost oily look that Glitch had to shutter with the feeling of evil he was giving off.

Still glitching though, Glitch soon forgot his worries about evil feeling and crying and started to smile as a munchkin was flung into air. His cohorts thought this was hilarious and Glitch was swept in the merriment

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew" Glitch started to sway; the beat was uplifting and catchy. Struggling to his feet, the dress was making it harder to maneuver then expected, Glitch's hands were grabbed by the munchkins nearest to him and he joined them, giggling with amusement, trying to sing with everyone but not knowing the song he just kind of opened his mouth and said whatever he thought was coming next.

"What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said

Glitch could help it, they were all pointing at him, waiting for something. The sudden attention made him giggle

Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free"

The him that was not him called out a line and after two lines Glitch was dancing and jumping along with the best. Anyone looking in might have thought he belonged there. This went on for some time; no one was watching the clock or paying much mind to surrounds. All the focus was on dancing and singing.

'About damn time' Cain muttered under his breath. Yes the Worm had been right, this path did lead him right to where he wanted to go but it was still a lot further then he'd expected. Judging by his inner clock, couldn't go by the suns because a ways back Cain had noticed that they weren't moving, he'd been running at a steady measured pace for about an hour. So far no one had barred his way, he'd heard things on the other side of the walls but he was disinclined to investigate, he already had an aim in mind and side trips would cost him time and what little patience he had left.

The path was going up hill now, a good sign as the castle was on top of the hill, slowing his jog Cain preceded slower now, no longer did he have the boon of cover and he felt exposed on the hillside now that the tall walls of the labyrinth had fallen away. He shoved the thoughts away of an ambush, Ambrose had expected him to go thru the labyrinth and not take the straightest route so the fact he was meeting no resistance was a good thing. If he was lucky enough he'd catch the bastard flat footed and have this whole thing done with soon.

The path he had followed lead up to the side of the castle rather then the front door, and Cain pressed himself against the wall as she edged around the corner so inspect the front gate. Frowning he stopped craning his head upwards, was that music? And signing? What was going on in this place? Eyes crossed Cain massaged the bridge of his nose in annoyance, of all the things why singing? Singing reminded him of dancing and he was never a good dancer, his feet seemed to get all tangled up and he fumbled instead of leading.

Leaning forward to see the front gate, Cain saw only two stumpy looking guards. Not very good ones either, the two were engaged in a cards to one side of the door, bickering back and forth about something that the Tin Man couldn't quiet make out. This was too good to be true, a smirk formed on his lips. Reaching for his gun, Cain cocked the hammer and started to make his way forward his eyes trained on the two malcontents. Even when his foot tripped over a rock and he started to swear they didn't even look his way. Shaking his head Cain used his back to push the door open, the whining of rusted hinged was another matter.

Both jumped up, grabbing their sharp pointy sticks fully intent on rushing him, and then stopped dead in their tracks as he aimed his gun at them.

"Why don't you boys go back to your game of cards? Other wise I will shoot you"

"But we's girls!" the gruffer of the two snarled, eyeing the gun she shrugged, looking at her companion she warbled something Cain didn't catch. The other glared at him than lowered her weapon.

"Fines, fines, we no sees you" turning from him Cain grunted and went back to shoving the door open. Keeping half an eye on them but they gave him no more attention completely absorbed in their game. If only the peace talks were going as easy as this mused Cain as he closed the huge door behind him.

Pairing: Cain/Glitch  
Rating: pg15

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. Would be nice but they are not  
Notes: totally breaking my own rule that I wasn't going to post up the next part till I had the next one done, oh well I'm bored. I see two maybe three more parts to this and we will be done. If you missed the previous parts they are stored in their own section of the memories here.

Summary: Ambrose thinks back over the last few seasons and how his master plan is going. Glitch is still in and dress and Cain mistakes a pair of girls for men.

Word count 2496


	5. Chapter 5

There was absolutely nothing that that could have prepared the Tin Man for the inside of the castle, it was just too huge. From the outside it had looked maybe 5 floors, with a few towers but once inside it was daunting. Long spiral stair cases extended up and down with no order and nothing that looked like a working floor plan. It was mostly stone, wore and smooth with age, but the banisters were made of dark vibrant wood that even the amount of dust and cobwebs covering them couldn't cover their lavishness.

Tattered and decaying portraits hung haphazardly on the walls, displaying the classic family theme where everyone looked right at you and no one was smiling. Cain had always hated those pictures, it reminded him to much of being stared at and being locked in a cold emotionless state. One picture caught his eye in particular, it was one of the oldest by the looks of its placement, but that wasn't what had caught his eye. It was that the whole family looked odd, like they were pieced together, the wife was a beauty in her own right, the husband looked a mite stiff, their three children ranged in age. The youngest male looked normal with his hair plastered to his skull, a wild look to his eyes, the middle sister, maybe it was how the shawl hung on her shoulders or maybe it was because the picture was old but Cain could not find her arms, the eldest wore her black hair harshly and unless it was a trick of the light she a very green pallor about her.

Music from above reminded Cain he was on a mission, not in a gallery to observe ancient art works. Now he just has to figure out which stair way to take, remembering the advice he had gotten from the other denizens of the Labyrinth, Cain paused to really 'look' changing his point of view and really looking. After long minutes went by as he stood there, passing a bit and trying to make his plan. Nothing was all that forthcoming leaving Cain cross eyed and swearing profusely about the unfairness of life and munchkins and a few other unrelated topics.

'You know I didn't see you getting this far. Figured you be lost somewhere begging for help'

'You!!!' Cain whipped around to find the craggy faced munchkin he'd met at the entrance.

'Don't give me that look! I'm here to help you. I've been here forever and even if you didn't get my name right you're the only one to ever thank me or listen to what I had to say.'

Cain stared at the short man in suspicion, he did need a bit of help but the sudden change of heart was questionable. Then again he'd been accused of the same thing not even an annual ago, trust had to be given every once in a while.

'Alright then, which way?' Cain crossed his arms and looked down his nose, one eye brow cocked in question. Daring the little man to shrug.

'This way!' Sighing as he let his arms fall loosely to his side, Cain followed the munchkin to one of the walls. Placing his ear to the wall the little man pursed his lips, tapping the wall a few times, before digging into his pockets. Easing a hand down to his gun holster Cain loudly cleared his throat.

'What's that in your pocket boy?'

'It's Hoggle! Not boy and I'm finding the right door.' He held up a rusted over knob 'if I pick the wrong place we could end up in the bog of eternal stench or be greeted by a one eyed one horned purple people eater.'

'Eternal stench? And what the heck is that second one? Is it purple or does it eat purple people because if it's the latter I think we are ok.'

Hoggle rolled his eyes dramatically, fitting the knob to a roughly door shaped stone he pulled, to the Tin Man's surprise it started to open. About halfway open Hoggle gagged and slammed it shut again.

'Wait what was wro- gasp cough' the air in the general vicinity was suddenly close to unbreathable. Both men took awhile hacking and waving their arms about to disperse the smell.

'Heh, wrong door' Hoggle shuffled off looking for his next try, leaving Cain to assume that the door Hoggle opened had been the aforementioned bog. Not something he was going to repeat if he could help it.

'Ahh this is the right one!' Cain pulled out of his mental conversation to see Hoggle holding open another stone door. Peering in, he saw only a long dark hall that curve a bit upwards. "go on in' Hoggle motioned.

'You first and I'll take a bit of added insurance if you don't mind.' Snaking out his hand Cain grabbed the bag that Hoggle was concealing under his vest, a sharp snap of his wrist had his target secure and held out of Hoggle's reach.

'That's not fair!!! Give that back!!!' the munchkin jumped up trying to get his bag back, failing he kicked Cain in the shins and started to pout.

'No, it's not fair but that's how things are. Now unless you want me to have you lead at gun point you'd best start walking' Shaking the bag Cain heard the clink of metal, huh sounded like he'd gotten the little guys treasure bag. Hoggle stuttered in protest till Cain started to reach for his gun, snapping his mouth shut Hoggle shuffled his feet past the door, Cain following close on his heels.

--much later and many wrong turns—

'Are you sure you know the way?'

'Yes, I just don't remember which of those two doors it is…'

The doors in question were guarded by two, well four if you wanted to get picky, soldiers. They held shields and flipped around every time he tried to get a straight answer, something about one always lying while the other always telling the truth. Cain was nursing a headache at this point and considering putting a bullet in both of them, Hoggle had assured him doing that would be a bad idea so he held back.

They had ascended about 15 floors and the music Cain had been listening to had stopped just as the reached the doors, they were so close now and Glitch was just on the other side.

'Fine! You, on the left open up, and Hoggle if you don't mind...' Cain motioned for Hoggle to precede him. Shoulders slouched the munchkin did his best to look hurt and dejected as he slunk past the door, glancing back over his shoulder after a few feet

'I think is way is sa—eiiiiiii' Cain lunged forward but Hoggle dropped from sight into a dark hole in the floor. Frowning Cain weighed his options, he could jump in and rescue the little guy, but then again now that he knew this door was false it meant that the other door was going to lead him to where he needed to go. Nodding Cain pulled out Hoggle pouch and tossed it in the hole

'Be back for you when I'm done Hoggit!' from far away he could have sworn he heard an angry voice ell it was Hoggle not Hoggit but Cain was already pulling the door shut. Stepping back he gave the two, four guards a look that just dared them to say he could only chose once, glance at each other the right door swung open. Stepping in cautiously Cain made sure to test his steps for pitfalls and traps, as the door swung shut leaving him in semi darkness.

Song and dance finished Ambrose was back to lounging in his throne, on the floor by his feet, Glitch sat still moping but no longer crying. Letting his hand fall Ambrose caressed Glitch cheek, letting his hand run thru his other hair. Obviously confuse Glitch stayed still not sure if he should stay or blot.

'Poor thing, you suffer so much. Really wouldn't it be better if you hadn't happened. If that mistake, that miscalculation hadn't occurred? We can stop your suffering you know, all those glitches, all the bad memories, all of that could be changed'

Ambrose smiled charmingly, I he could get Cain to pick him having the mistake rectified, and fixed might work too. One way or the other Ambrose was sure to win, he was sure of it. And then everything that he'd missed out on, everything that should have been his would be. Unaware of what the him that was not him was thinking Glitch gulped, and for once stayed silent.

The sound of the door hinges creaking made both men turn, a nervous looking munchkin with a purple hat and bells on his shoes shuffled in and scurried over to Ambrose's side. On tip toe he strained to whisper into the man's ear, a dark cloud passed over the former advisors face and he grabbed the munchkin roughly by the jerkin

'Does this look like a Banana party to you idiots? He's not suppose to have gotten here at all! Someone must have been helping him, so help me if I find out I'm dumping them into the pit in Quadling country, that you people so aptly name the bog of eternal stench.'

Starting to pace Ambrose went over his options, things had changed now and he didn't act fast everything he had worked to hard to achieve, all of this, would be lost. Still there was still a chance, not all was lost. There were many rooms in this castle and one in particular would suit his purpose for just this case.

Grabbing the glitch by the arm, Ambrose pulled him roughly to his feet so that the two of them were looking each other in the eye. Giving his a stern once over Ambrose frowned at what he saw, dreaded hair, dust stained dress, matted hair and that offensive zipper. All over it together was just… horrible and offended his very nature. How he could have fallen so low was a mystery, half brain or whole. Still Ambrose let a smile escape, teeth bared like wolf looking down at an easy meal.

'How would you like to go dancing my little glitch? We use to be so good at it.'

Would this trice damn tunnel ever end? Cain felt like he had been walking in the dark for hours, for all he knew he was going in circles too. The path varied in turns, ups and down and even liked to shrink so that he'd hit his head when it lowered all of a sudden. Arms reached out in front of his trying to anticipate the next change but there was no pattern that the Tin Man could grasp, maybe he had chosen the wrong door after all and Ambrose was laughing at him while he wasted precious time.

Just as he was ready to turn back a faint bit of light pierced thru the darkness, hitting Cain in the eyes and making him blink as he shielded his eyes with one arm. Waiting for his eyes to stop watering Cain palmed the familiar weight on his thigh, if it was a trap he was not going to walk in unprepared and flat footed. Slowly he moved closer, as the light increase Cain became aware of the music that was at first to subtle to notice but became louder the closer he got. Soft and lilting it carried the same rhythm as the music from one of the Queens Balls, Glitch had tried so hard to get him to go and he had relented in the end.

However going hadn't been enough, and Cain had spent the better part of the night fighting off the head cases pleas to dance with him because he wasn't comfortable to dance with any of the court ladies and none had shown any interest. Relenting for the last song of the night Cain had let the other man waltz him around the floor, what should have been the last song turned out to be the second to last, Cain was sure Glitch had omitted the first part. Not allowing the Tin Man to escape Glitch pulled Cain closer as the finial song a slow began.

Letting his head fall on his should Cain was very aware of the hot breath on his ear, the fact he could hear, feel Glitches heart pounding in his chest cavity or the feeling of Glitch snuggling closer to press warm lips on to his neck. It couldn't have been the drink that made Cain's head start to spin or his heart skip a beat as he pulled away to look into Glitch's eyes, but what ever it was, the look in the other man's eyes only held Cain back a second before pulling Glitch back in for a slow sweet kiss. Their first kiss. After the song had ended they disappeared back to Cain's room for the rest of the night and most of the second day.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts Cain moves forward, the light, still bright flares as he steps out of the tunnel and into a large room. Blinking to clear his eyes, Cain has no words to describe what is in front of him because it's the last thing he expected. Who expects to see a quartet of musicians in the corner, or hundreds of munchkins in gowns and formal dress all wear Masks. Yet there he was in the middle of the dance floor, in the middle of a Masque. Everywhere couple swirled across the dance floor moving in time to the music as they dipped their partners low.

Eyes strained to look around, moving from one group to the next and back a flash of white caught his eye but when he went back it was gone. Still Cain was sure that it had been the same white dress that Glitch had been wearing when he'd been taken. All soft white with a fitted bodice and silken rope to show off a slim waist. Maneuvering past the dancing couple Cain tried to get to were he'd seen him, but as soon as he reached it there was nothing but the leering faces of masks with blank eyes.

There! Cain again saw it, pushing and shoving, the white figure was again gone. Spinning in place the Tin Man was starting to think he was crazy, till a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Gli-"

A finger stole up to stop the words on his lips, instead Cain found himself pulled to the man and slowly pulled into a dance. At a lose for words Cain let himself be lead around the floor, his mind going back to his last time dancing. This was so right, he let his guard down and just let the music flow over him. Once the song ended a new one began, a slow song, smiling Glitch pulled Cain closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on the Tin Man shoulder, and slowly now them moved together. Pulling back the head case smiled at Cain, pulling him in closer for a kiss-

Dong Dong Dong

Cain pulled away to see a clock on the wall, Glitch frowned trying to him back but Cain pulled away. Shaking his head Cain looked closer at Glitch, something was off, that he hadn't noticed before.

Dong Dong

The Zipper. The Glitch before him had no metal teeth digging into either side of his cranium, and he looked to clean, too well put together.

Dong

'You, you're not Glitch are you?'

'I could be, I could be everything you want and more' hands threaded into his shirt front, pulling the two men nose to nose

Dong Dong

'Just kiss me and everything you want could be yours.'

Dong

'I'm sorry Ambrose but….' Wrenching away Cain ran, Glitch had to be somewhere close by. The dancers got in his way, slowing him down but Cain shoved then aside there had to be away out of here. Reaching the edge of the room the Tin Man was stopped, not by a wall or more party goers but a reflective surface, the edge of Ambrose's illusion.

DongDong

Grabbing a chair Cain flung it at the mirror, breaking it into a thousand tiny pieces, as they fell so did he and everyone else in the room. Everyone but Ambrose who stood still as stone, seething in place as the fruits of his labor splintered into pieces around him.

'Everything I've done I've done for you Cain. Yet your eyes are so cruel, but I can be just as cruel'

Cain fell, he knew he was falling a yet there was no wind, no sensation of movement. Cracking open an eye, then the other he watching in amazement as all around him floated parts or the castle, a wall here, a staircase there, Glitch…wait

'Glitch!'

'Cain? Cain where are you?' the head case sounded frighten, and Cain really could blame him. Try as he might to shift the course of his floating he couldn't get any closer and soon they lost sight of each other. Growing in frustration Cain looked around trying to figure out a plan when the ground sudden rushed up to his feet and set him down gently.

It turned out it wasn't really the floor, just a part of it and as Cain tried to look up to catch a glimpse of Glitch, Ambrose moved from under the archway. The former advisor looked coldly at Cain, making the other man take an involuntary step back before straightening and hold his ground. This was the Ambrose that he'd met before, all polished and perfect, full of himself and the knowledge he held.

"Give me back Glitch"

"Cain, be warned I have been generous up to this point but I can be cruel'

'Generous? What have you done that's generous?'

'Everything!' Ambrose spat out, circling Cain 'Everything that you've wanted I have done. You wanted that head case gone and I saw it done. I have offered rearranged time and space itself for you. And I have done it all for you! I've exhausted what strength I have living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?'

'Through dangers untold and hard ships unknown, he has fought his way to the castle in side the munchkin kingdom-'

Both men turned to see Glitch step from under a fallen pillar, he step in front of Cain placing himself in front of Ambrose. Flinching Ambrose stepped back a pace, as Glitch advanced

'For his will, my will is as strong as yours'

'Stop!' Ambrose hissed holding up a gloved hand 'wait. You look sad, here look,' Ambrose's hand twisted and the glass ball appeared in his hand look what I can give him. His family, his wife, a lover that remembers and can function on his own.' The small ball showed him scenes of Cain, smiling, happy, all the dreams that he'd had.

Glitch shook his head and continued to advance on Ambrose

'I ask for so little, so little and he can have everything he wants. Just love me, fear me, do as I say and everything will be as it should'

Glitch paused, he wanted Cain to be happy, and he would give anything to see the man smile like in the glass ball. The head case hesitated, and Ambrose smiled closing in with a purpose, the look of victory on his face. Until Cain stepped up behind Glitch, twining their hands together, stared Ambrose down.

'You have no power over us' whispered the Tin man.

Dong The stroke of Twelve

The glass ball fell into the air as Ambrose fell to the ground the world around them shifted and all three were suddenly back in Cain bed chambers. The globe, as it fell back earthwards, had Glitch making a wild grab to catch it but as it touched his hand it shattered into a million black shards. As the shards littered the ground they hissed and bubbled leaving holes in the ground. Frowning Glitch looked down at the him that was not him, Ambrose was curled in a ball hugging his knees to his chest, reaching out Cain grabbed him as he took a step.

'Don't. You have no idea what he might do' pulling his gun, Cain leveled it at Ambrose. 'I said it once before, I know how to stop this. I'm sorry Glitch.'

'No!!!' Glitch tore free and flung himself in front of Ambrose. 'You can't he's me, and I'm him or at least we use to be the same and now we're not and bad things have happen but… you can't kill him!'

'Glitch I don't see another option. I don't know how your brain was able to do all this in the first place but it's to dangerous to leave alone'

'Hmfp. shows what you know. Cain for the past 15 annuals all I've been doing to wandering around trying to find were I belonged. And now I found it and it's with you, but what about the rest of me? Doesn't all of me deserve to be happy?'

Crouching down to get at eye level with Ambrose, Glitch reached out tentatively, stopping as Ambrose looked up sharply at him.

'You don't hate me? After all I did?'

'I don't hate you, you're me after all'

'Even though I tried to replace you?'

'You can't replace me you are me. And its time we were one again.' Ambrose's eyes went wide at Glitch's words, hope filled them and water threatened to flood them.

'I know you still have a little power left from the witch, yes I know she was using you' he soothed as Ambrose flinched. 'its not your fault anymore then it was Az's fault, so lets use what little you have left and set things right.'

Holding his arms wide Glitch waited, biting his lip Ambrose uncurled himself and before Cain could shout, let Glitch hug him close. Reaching out Cain was again blinded by a flash of light, his hands groped blindly to find Glitch be his fingers closed on thin air.

'Glitch!!! Glitch!' his shouts went unanswered, cursing himself Cain rubbed his eyes to clear the spots from them, desperate to see what had happened. Terrified t think about what might have gone wrong, Ambrose might have destroyed them both, or tried again to take control. No Cain tried not to let such thoughts distress him. After long minutes of eye rubbing, shouting and hand attempting to find either Glitch or Ambrose, Cain vision finally cleared. At the same time his blood ran cold.

Lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, eyes closed lay Glitch, or was it Ambrose? Instantly Cain was at his fallen loves side, slide to the ground to shake the man softly. When that didn't work he got a little rougher

'Glitch!' nothing

'Ambrose!' still nothing

smack the frail body jerked and clutched at its now reddening check

'Do I know you?' Cain smiled

'Good morning sweetheart'

"Cain! Oh Cain!' their position reversed as the head case threw himself at the Tin Man and started to cover him with kisses. Laughing Cain returned the kisses until they were both gasping for air and parted, and Cain was able to get a good look at the other man. He still looked like Glitch, the rumpled appearance, kind eyes, but now those eyes held a certain spark that had not been there before, and his head, no longer was there a zipper running across his scalp.

"wait, are you Glitch or Ambrose?' thoroughly confuse Cain stammered

'Silly, we're the same person. Always have been. All that's different is that our two halves are now whole. Oh Cain, I can remember everything now! It's wonderful!' Glitch/Ambrose smiled to broadly his face threatened to split in two.

Staring incredulously Cain could only nod not completely understand what his lover was saying but willing to accept it because the slimmer man was so excited.

'So do I call you Glitch or Ambrose now?' Glitch grinned again, running his hand over Cain stomach bringing them to rest on his belt

'you can call me whatever you want, lover' and with that he took Cain lips again, not allowing him to ask anymore questions or think to hard about what had just happened. At some point they stopped long enough to move to the bed because the floor was hard and with the furniture in odd places still they kept rolling into things. Once sated, Glitch/Ambrose explained how his brain was able to do all those crazy things, and why it had wanted only to be as loved as everyone else. At long last they both lapsed into sleep, cuddling close, deciding tomorrow they could explain to everyone what had happen and why the brain Ambrose was gone and how Glitch no longer had a zipper and his brain back in place.


	6. Chapter 6

As the silence stretched between them Cain was still awake. He wasn't a deep sleeper to begin with and something's didn't change even if you did get locked in a tin box for years. No this was a different type of restlessness that carried back to his childhood, the kind that even after your parents tuck you in for the night, kiss your forehead and tell you to sleep you stay awake. Cain hadn't stayed awake because he wasn't tired or that he had plans to run wild once his parents thought him asleep, quiet the opposite in fact. He was awake because he didn't want to miss again thing, if he'd been asleep he'd have missed the lunar eclipse that like his sister had who was fast asleep before the covers were tucked around her.

Despite today had been one of the longest day of his life, between helping resettle the OZ and then his little romp through Munchkin Country, and then reacquainting him with his lover and reassuring both of them it was not a dream, Cain wasn't falling asleep. When they had let the conversation lapse because the Tin Man could tell the head case was exhausted they were curled together, at some point Glitch/Ambrose had turned away, sprawling over his side of the bed in a broken fashion. Cain could hear his steady breathing was just enough to make him smile. He was smiling right now, not a wide, tooth bearing grin, just a lazy smile that played out on his lips quirking up the corners of his lips without force.

They weren't touching, and but Cain was just as happy just to watch the zipper head sleep. The odd way his body was twisted in to a comfortable position, how his mouth was slightly open and every once in a while Glitch/Ambrose made a noise somewhere between a snort and a snore. Or maybe there was something stuck in his throat, his mouth was hanging open, smooshed up against the pillow, if he drooled in his sleep Cain didn't know but the idea made him chuckle softly.

Scrunching up his nose Glitch/Ambrose shifted, still asleep, seeking the other warm body in the bed. Shifting to better accommodate Cain let the smaller man snuggle up next to him, sighing at himself for being happy about such small unconscious act. Cain fully admitted after so many years in that tin cage he was a little stiff and cold, reaching out to anyone was hard for him. So to have Glitch/Ambrose make the first move, even unconsciously was, just… it fit.

The sun was starting to stream through the large window, and Cain realized he'd spent what was left of the night just watching Glitch/Ambrose, observing how he breathed, the flicker of his eyes under closed lips and the little sounds he made while sleeping, trying to decide by what name to call him now. He hadn't slept all night and that was ok, Cain snorted in amusement. It was ok. The gift of seeing all those little things was worth one night sleep and more, tomorrow would he him yawning through meetings and drinking far to much coffee but that was still some time off. So Cain continued his watch over the head case, who eventually took a deeper shuttering breath and blearily opened up his deep brown eyes to look into Cain's ice blue ones.

"Cain?" Glitch sounded confused, voice still laden with sleep, but happy.

"Good morning sweet heart"

"Hmmm" Glitch purred in response

It was the perfect way to start the day.


End file.
